The Battle LoK Fanfic
by bnc300
Summary: So this is my newest and first fan fic. Okay, Right off the Bat, my issue is putting too Many CAPITAL LETTERS. Soo, sorry, thats my Issue, My hand Had been hurting, and i notice it's been causing me to do that, so SORRY! Enjoy and Please Review!


**The Battle** _Rated M_

_**So, this is My First Makorra/Korroh Story, i love both ships, and Honestly, This was a dream i had, This whole story is based off a Dream, Hope you like it. **_

_** Chapter One~ New Choices. **_

Korra was age 17, Just Defended Republic city, Just became the _Full Avatar_.. She Spent time with her friends, she loved they dearly. Iroh had been Spending a Big amount of time with her, Taking her out, letting her do anything she wants.. She enjoyed it, it was new someone like Tenzin or Mako Shoving orders down her throat, She just wanted to live. One day, iroh took her out, like he had done for months, it was Obvious he liked her, his cheeks would get red when he saw her pass, he always had that Same cheesy grin on his face. Must run in the Family. Korra had some emotions for him also, she wanted to get mako out of her mind, he didn't care about her when she confessed to him, why would he now?-Her thoughts got Interrupted by iroh, He was grabbing her hand, they had plans to take a Trip to the Firenation, korra had never been, and nothing was going on between them at the time. She packed her bags with Water tribe Clothes, like what she owned, but Ikki made her Pack a Dress too. Just incase of Some royal Meeting, she Agreed with the 9 year old and Packed a blue dress, it went to the floor and for her figure quite well. Korra Wrapped her arm around Iroh's arm, that was held out for her, she knew what he wanted. She looked up at the tall General and Smiled. "Are you sure you want to go? Won't you miss Jinora, and the others?" Iroh asked.

Korra thought about it, Change for a while could be good. "Let's do this!" Is all she said, With that, iroh grew a Small smile to his face, they Departed on one of his ships, Korra was walking threw it. All metal.. Steel, everywhere. She was Amazed, the Inside of the Ship was so…Lifeless, Besides the Crew. Iroh Made His was to his Royal Bedroom, korra Followed, It was beautiful, a Nice Huge open window, the Room Was Covered in Crimson red, Iroh saw she was Enjoying it, so he did not Cut her off. His bed was the Biggest she had ever Scene, the Floors was Shining, a Beautiful wood, on his bed, he went and sat, just watching her Blue eyes Gaze the room. This..In a Ship, She would have never thought. "Korra, this is the Finest Room in the whole Royal ship, You can stay here with me if you would like." Korra's face lit up, She ran over and Hugged his neck tight. "I Would love to." Is all she said before Falling into the bed. Iroh Tried to hide his Blush, But she knew about it, She laughed and Kissed his Cheek, a Bold Move by the Avatar, But even Katara did that to Aang. She backed up, and Saw irohs eyes get Huge, he had a huge Grin on his face. But he was the General, he took Command. He looked into her eyes, "My turn." He said and Pulled her towards him making his lips met hers, She didn't fight him, His lips on hers, it was what she wanted for a long time. The kiss was deep and passionate, He finally broke it, and ended it with a Smile. Korra pulled her head back slightly, Revealing the Blush she had her her face, Just like the time she kissed Mako. She let out a Small smile. "I-Umm.. That was Nice." She said and looked away. He chuckled slightly under his Breath, he walked over to her and started to rub her back, like a true man, Actually caring. "It Won't be the last." He said and held her tight to him. She just Smiled once more. "Korra, I've Come to the conclusion, I have spent many nights without you, and many Days missing you, i-I Love you korra." Is that the General said out of his mouth, korra looked up at him, she did like him… But Not as Much as Mako, but he was a Jerk.. For the first time, Korra Could choose what and who she wanted. She let out a Smile. knowing if she didn't say something..It would hurt him, and it was Obvious he cared about her, Did she love him? She'd figure it out in the time to come, but now, she wouldn't leave him sitting there, hurt. "I love you too, Commander." She said with a Small Chuckle, he Hated being called 'Commander' it didn't fit him, he was 'General'. Korra moved by him and kissed his cheek once again. It was late at night, Perhaps around 11. Time hat she would normally be sleeping. She quickly unpacked her stuff, and went to a private room and changed into night clothes, she got down to her bindings, that covered her breast, and her Legs, they almost was Shorts, but more comfortable. She placed a Long Floppy t-shirt over it, that was long enough to pass her arse, and the neck was Stretched out, and one side went over her shoulders, slightly showing her bindings, but she didn't care. She walked out, and put her Clothes up, that she had worn the past day, and walked to the bed, she took her hair out the holders, it was about Shoulder Blade length, Iroh had changed down to an undershirt, and a Pair of black night Pants, he saw her in this, he had to stare, he never Saw her legs even, always in those Floppy pants. Korra caught him staring, and looked at him, placing a hand on each of her hip. "Something wrong, Commander?" She said, she saw the embarrassment in his face. "I-Uh.. I just had no idea how Beautiful your hair was down." Iroh said. Korra grabbed a strand of her hair and looked at it, it was Brushed neatly down. She just smiled. "Thanks." is all she could say. She got into bed, she was at the side she could look out the window, it wasn't a full moon, but the nights always made her Feel closer to the Water tribe, and she was in the FIre nation Ship, next to the General, and in tome soon to be Firelord. Woah, reality check. She felt his arm go around her waist and softly pulled her closer to him, she didn't fight him, she liked it, she felt iroh kiss the top of her head, before he drifted off to sleep, she couldn't go to sleep that easy, she thought about Mako. He was a Firebender, and he was with her a lot, she learned to love him, even with his Fits, that's what made him who he is, but then she sighed, and remembered she was in bed with a soon to be, fire lord, with his arm wrapped around her, and headed to the Firenation. She had choices.

-Okay, Don't worry, it's more then one Chapter, I'm pre typing these up on TextEdit, But it keeps wanting to change "Iroh" To "Iron" So please, if you see a Error, please Ignore it, or let me know! Thanks! -


End file.
